The Entity
by jcon539
Summary: I kill. I have killed. And I will kill again." Axel is a dangerous guy...but they only find out when it's too late. may become a pairing
1. Charade

**This is my new story.**

**It's going to be a little different than what i normally write. The POV's may change but i'm not sure.**

**Just give this a chance. I think you will end up liking it.**

**Disclaimer: I borrow a few characters....okay, all the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Axel, we're worried about you," my Dad says looking at me seriously.

I came home to find my parents sitting in the living room. They said they wanted to have a "talk" with me. I don't want to have this talk with them. I want to go up to my room away from my parents. Talks are never good.

"Your mother and I have been noticing your strange behavior recently. We just want to know what's going on with you," says my Dad trying to look me in the eye. I look down at the ground to avoid his gaze. I haven't been able to look him in the eyes for a long time now.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," I lie. I can't help but keep up the charade for them. It's the only way I know how to act around them now.

"We know you haven't gotten over the loss-."

"Please, can we not…talk about that," I cut my Dad off mid-sentence. I don't want to think about that. I sure as hell don't want to talk about it.

I can't handle talking to my parents anymore. It just depresses me to look at their concerned faces. I try to act normal around them, but I guess I need to try a little harder.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Your moody, you never go out with friends anymore, you've lost a lot of weight, and your grades are terrible. What's been going on with you?" asks my Dad. My Mom is sitting rigidly in her chair avoiding looking at me. I don't blame her.

"I don't know," I say fidgeting in my chair.

"Is there a problem at school, honey?" my Mom speaks for the first time in this conversation.

I shake my head no, "I've just…been really tired lately, I think I have mono. Demyx had it last month."

"Really? I guess that would make sense. I'll schedule an appointment with the doctor tomorrow and see if that's the case," says my Mom smiling a relieved smile. She looks much happier with an explanation for my behavior.

All they need is an explanation to drop the subject.

I can play my parents like a piano.

"Can I go now? I have homework," I ask impatiently. I know I don't have mono, and Demyx never had mono either. I don't even have homework. The lies flow from my mouth without an ounce of regret.

"Sure, son," says my dad getting up and clasping a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him like I'm happy he's touching me even though my shoulder is itching for him to let go. I get up from my chair and walk up the stairs to my room quickly. I don't think I could've lasted another second in that room with them.

My room is a charade, like the rest of my life.

Posters of bands and movies plaster the walls. My bed is neatly made with a black bedspread. A dresser with a TV on top of it is pushed up to the wall at the end of my bed. Clothes spill out of my closet haphazardly. A messy desk is placed next to the window. Fading light from the sunlight streams in through the window.

It looks like any normal teenage guy's room.

I'm **anything** but normal and I'm the only person alive that knows it.

I sit down at my desk sighing deeply. I pull open a drawer and dig under a mound of papers for what I want. It's one of my most cherished possessions. I place it on top of the desk and run my fingers over it to feel the smoothness. Thinking about it…

I can't.

But I want to.

I just did last weekend.

But I want to.

What if I get caught?

**I want to.**

I sigh again and place my most prized possession back under the papers in the drawer. I open up another drawer and pull out the box containing my second most prized possessions. I pull out the object I need. I look at my green eyes in the reflection of the item before grabbing my favorite black coat and sticking it in the inside pocket. I shove a hat on my head.

I bounce down the stairs quickly, feeling determined.

"I'm going out," I call to whoever is in the kitchen.

"Okay, don't come back too late," my mom calls back to me.

I step out of the front door into the streets of Hallow Bastion. The smell of the streets hits my senses immediately. It's one of those indescribable smells that make me happy for some reason. Probably some sort of sensory smell from when I was little. I walk down the sidewalk feeling excitement buzzing through my body.

I walk a few blocks away from my house to the poorer district of Hallow Bastion. This is where I need to be to find what I need to find.

I shift my gaze to my side to look at the people I pass.

I see scantily clad whores watching me seductively. I see drug addicts sitting in filth shaking from withdrawals or cackling like madmen. I see business men here to meet the whores. I see raggedy looking kids walking home from playing outside. I see gangs standing in huddles conspiracing.

I ignore them.

They aren't what I'm looking for.

My eyes rest on a man walking on the other side of the street. He's built muscular. A hat is pulled down to hide most of his face and dark hair. He's walking behind a girl around my age. He's trying to be discreet about following her, but I know what he's planning.

I _know_.

He's a predator stalking prey.

The girl stops. She's nervously waiting to cross the street. The man is creeping closer to her. He grabs onto her arm and leans down to whisper something into her ear. The girl freezes in fear. The man pulls her back away from the street into a side alley. The girl starts to fight him at the entrance of the alley.

She _knows _now.

I walk across the street determined. My senses are sharpening. Adrenaline is pulsing through my body. My stomach is flipping with anticipation.

I reach the mouth of the alley. The girl is fighting the man desperately. He's obviously stronger than her. His hand is pressed firmly over her mouth so she can't scream. She scratches at his face. He rips her shirt savagely. She tries to kick him in the groin but he shoves her against the wall.

Not anger, but something very close to it burns in my chest.

It is as simple as predator stalking prey.

I walk closer to the man and the girl. The burning in my chest grows as I get closer. I don't let it show on my face. I keep myself calm and composed.

The man notices my presence when I'm only a few feet away. His eyes widen and he freezes. His face shows the desperation of someone knowing they are caught. The girl is crying. I don't know if it's from joy of rescue or fear of rape.

"Having fun?" I ask coolly.

The man glares at me with hatred, "Go away punk."

I walk closer to him while reaching in my pocket. I feel the hilt of the knife I put in my pocket earlier. My hand feels electrified.

"No. I don't really feel like it," I reply menacingly.

The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small handgun. He pushes it to the side of the girls's head who is sobbing uncontrollably, "How about now? Do you feel like leaving now, punk?!"

His voice has a high pitched panicked tone. He's a coward. Only cowards use guns. They don't want to feel the full extent of taking a human life. I have no respect for this man.

In one swift motion I pull the knife out of my pocket and lurch forward grabbing the man's gun hand. He drops the gun and loses his grip on the girl. I shove him backwards into the wall wrapping a hand around his throat. His eyes stare at me wide and shocked trying to figure out what went wrong.

The girl stumbles away from us sobbing.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh god….," she sobs pulling her shirt to cover her.

"Go home," I order her calmly.

"I-I can't just leave you here. Should I call the police?" she half yells hysterically.

"Just go home and forget about it," I reply sternly.

"But you-"

"Go home!" I yell loudly tightening my grip on the man's neck.

She backs out of the alley tripping over her own feet. I don't feel bad for yelling at her. I did her a favor. She doesn't want to see this.

I turn my attention back to the man. He's tugging at my hand gasping for air. I hold the knife in front of his face trying to decide where to start.

"Please….please," he chokes out.

I glare into his frightened brown eyes, "You should have thought about that before."

I lower the knife to his torso, just below his ribcage. I push the point into his torso slowly. Blood start to leak onto my hand. The man writhes in pain. He tries to scream but my grip on his throat makes it sound like a muffled gurgle.

I plunge the knife in deeper, tearing through the muscle. Blood leaks out of the man's mouth. I can feel the knife ripping and cutting through his body. The human body is so fragile. One small cut can rip you apart. I can feel the man's wet slippery organs. Blood is pouring out of him in torrents. I can feel the hard edge of his ribcage.

Bones are actually _very_ white.

I pull the knife out of him swiftly. His eyes roll into the back of his head. I keep him from collapsing on the ground. I'm not done with him yet.

I drop my knife on the ground and reach my hand into the man's torso. I start to grab onto anything I can. I rip and twist his organs out of him. He convulses and gasps for air like a fish. But he soon becomes limp in my arms. The organs trail out of the hole to the round. I keep pulling out everything I can until I don't feel anything else to pull out. The man is nothing but an empty shell now. His body reflects his soul. He is nothing but a fucking empty shell!

I let go of the man breathing heavily. I feel good. I feel damn good!

Carnage covers the alley. I push aside some to find my knife. I can't leave it.

I take one last look at the body of the man before turning away and walking out of the alley. I can hear sirens blaring in the distance. That girl must have called the police.

I curse under my breath when I notice that the front of my jacket is stained with blood. I rip it off hastily. The sirens are getting closer. I run down the street to the next block. My hands are covered in blood.

I don't know if the police have found the body or not, but I need to get as far away as possible from the alley. The police won't look long, but they will still look. There are hundreds of murders in this city a year, most of them gang violence. And not enough police to find the murderers. I'll be fine as long as I fly under the radar and get rid of this bloody jacket.

Eluding capture is just a bonus of the fun.

I detour into another empty alley. There's a dumpster pushed up against the wall. I find a coffee maker cardboard box on top of the pile of trash. I quickly stuff my jacket in the box and bury it under the other garbage. The police aren't thorough enough to even look in this dumpster.

There's a water spigot sticking out of the opposite wall. I turn the tap, cold water pours out onto the dirty alley floor. I quickly clean my hands of the blood making sure to get every stain.

I walk back out onto the sidewalk still feeling adrenaline pounding in my veins. The police sirens are still blaring. I walk past the hookers and druggies careful not to seem suspicious. Even though the police won't believe a word they say.

I pull my phone out and check the time. It's 1:24 a.m. Dammit, I can't go home. My parents are probably already in bed and they also probably turned on the alarm system.

I dial Demyx's number quickly.

Come on, pick up! Come on Dem, come through for me this one time! Pick up the phone!

"Hello," Demyx's groggy voice comes through the phone on the fifth ring.

"Hey Dem, what are you doing?" I say keeping my voice as normal as possible.

"Sleeping," he replies faintly.

I see a cop car cruising slowly down the street out of the corner of my eye. My heart starts to beat rapidly.

Go away cop! Drive on by! Stop going so slow! Nothing to see here!

"Well wake up! I need you to pick me up!" I say quickly. I can see the cop eyeing me from the car.

"Aw man, are you serious?" whines Demyx.

It's taking all my self control not to start screaming at him, "Just get in your fucking car, drive to Market Street, and pick me up. Please Dem, you owe me!"

"Owe you for what?" groans Demyx.

"Remember the time your pants ripped at school and I let you borrow my gym sweat pants? Well, get your ass down here and pick me up!" I say thinking quickly. The cop car is coming closer to me. The cop is still staring at me.

"Dude it's freaking late. What are you doing on Market Street? What's going on?" asks Demyx starting to catch on that something is up.

"Please, just pick me up," I groan starting to feel frustrated with him. He's my best friend…but he can be an idiot sometimes.

The cop car pulls to the side of the road right next to me and the cop rolls down his window. I want to run, but that would make me seem guilty.

He just wants to talk. He just wants to talk. He just wants to talk!

"Just tell me what's going on dude!" says Demyx.

"I'll tell you when you pick me up. I have to go, see you soon," I say flipping my phone closed. I start to sweat as I walk over to the side of the cop car. My stomach is doing flips from anxiety, but I don't let any of that show on my face.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out this late?" asks the cop. Most of his face is hidden by sunglasses, but I can see that he has blonde spiky hair. He's a young cop. He only looks to be around twenty-five or so.

"Just walking," I reply monotone.

"It's dangerous to be on the streets at this hour," says the cop searching my face.

I keep my face completely neutral, "Yeah, what's with all the sirens?"

"There was a murder about a block away. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" asks the cop suspiciously.

"Oh my god, seriously? Who was murdered?" I ask making my voice and face seem shocked.

"We haven't identified the body yet. I suggest you go home, kid. Do you need a ride?"

Cops are so easy to fool. I should be a professional actor.

"Oh no, I'm fine. My friend is picking me up. Good luck with finding whoever did it," I say backing away from the car.

"Be on your guard," replies the cop rolling up his window and pulling away.

I can't help but smile when he's out of sight.

My phone starts to ring, _**Demyx**_ flashes across the screen. I flip it open, "Are you coming?"

"I'm already here. Where are you? This place is crawling with fucking cops," says Demyx nervously.

I look around for a landmark, "I'm next to Hippy Bob's Smoke Shop."

"Oh I see you," Demyx replies hanging up on me.

Demyx pulls up next to me in his silver Honda Civic. I open the passenger door quickly and jump in. Demyx looks half asleep. He's still wearing his pajamas. His hair is an absolute mess and his eyelids are drooping from exhaustion. He looks at me angrily.

"What the hell, dude?" he says shaking his head.

"I got locked out of my house and went for a walk. Lighten up, Dem," I say smiling.

"Cops! Everywhere!" he yells as another cop car cruises past us.

"There's probably some drug bust going on. Just get out of here," I say tiredly. Demyx doesn't know anything about what I do and I have no intention of telling him about it. We are practically brothers, but some stuff needs to be kept a secret. For his own good.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to walk around at night!? On a school night!" he yells at me.

I hold back a smile. He doesn't need to be worried about _me_.

"You sound like my mother," I say rolling my eyes.

Demyx glares at me, "Shut up. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Whatever mom," I tease.

"Fucking smart aleck," mutters Demyx gripping the steering wheel and glaring at the road.

I smile and lean back in my chair.

I know I should feel bad for killing that man. But he deserved it. I know I should be ashamed that I lie to all my friends and family and even that cop, but I'm not. I can't help it. I don't feel sorry. I'm going to continue to kill no matter what. So why not kill bad people?

It's making the world a better place. I'm ridding the streets of dirtbags.

And no one would ever suspect me. I'm just a 17 year old guy that goes to school ,hangs with friends,....

...and sometimes kills people.

* * *

**Just to clear something up.**

**Axel is not a vampire.**

**The cop was not Roxas.**

**And Hippie Bob's Smoke Shop is a place that actually exists.**

**What did you think? Eh?**

**Press the Review button!!!**

**=)**


	2. Weaving a Web

**Oh god. Spent FOR-EVER on this.**

**I think people liked this which made me really really really happy!**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. Completly my story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I got soul but I'm not a soldier!"

I slowly open my eyes to see Demyx dancing around his room and singing. His hair is still wet from a shower, but he's fully dressed is our school's boring uniform. I roll over trying to go back to sleep.

I convince myself that school is cancelled today and I can sleep more.

I feel someone kicking my leg, "Get up, we have school."

I feel really sad when Demyx crushes my fantasy of a snow day.

"What time is it?" My voice is raspy from sleeping. The light in this room is way too bright. I rub my eyes trying to wake up.

"Time for school!" replies Demyx loudly.

I sit up and look at the digital clock on his night stand. It's 6:50 a.m. We have to be at school by 7:30. It will probably take ten or more minutes to get there depending on traffic.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I say angrily throwing the covers off my body. I still need to shower. I can't be late again.

"I freaking tried!" replies Demyx shrilly.

I walk past him grumbling angrily. Demyx is annoying in the mornings. I can't stand him sometimes!

I hate mornings!

I turn on the shower and pull my clothes off roughly. I slept in the clothes I wore last night. I hate sleeping in jeans. They always bunch up and make me feel constricted.

I throw my clothes on the floor not caring where they land.

I jump in the stream of hot water. I let it wash away last night. The grime left behind from sweat leaves my skin. Tense muscles in my back relax.

I let my guard down for a second. I feel like myself, the real me that I hide most of the time, the part of me that wants to break out. I have this…this Entity inside of me that wants pain, that wants blood, that wants to destroy. I let the feelings engulf me for a moment before I imagine the water washing them back inside me. I need it subdued while I'm at school.

I can't let myself lose control.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I'm sitting at Demyx's kitchen table in one of the uniforms I keep at Demyx's house for when I stay over. I hate the uniform. We wear navy blue pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie, I never wear the blazer. My sleeves are pushed up and my tie is loose making the uniform a bit more bearable. But I can't stand being told what to wear. I am not a conformist. Demyx is upstairs looking for God knows what. I'm starting to get impatient.

"Let's go! I can't be late again!" I yell up the stairs.

Demyx comes rushing down the stairs with his book bag slung on his shoulder, his hair is spiked up in it's usually electrified looking style, "Okay, okay, we can go now."

"Finally," I mutter, following him out the door to his car.

It's dreary outside. Thick gray clouds block out the sun. Cold wind whips through the air. It looks like it can start raining at any second.

I get in the passenger seat and wait for Demyx to start the car. He doesn't start it. He's gripping the steering wheel staring straight ahead nervously. I can't read the expression on his face. Demyx usually isn't this quiet.

"Are you okay?" I ask scratching my head. We need to leave NOW to get to school on time.

Demyx looks at me, his brow is wrinkled, "Can I ask you something, Ax?

"Sure," I reply confused. Why is he being so serious?

"I found this…," he pulls out my knife with dried blood sticking to the blade, "It fell out of your pants pocket when I picked them up off the bathroom floor. Why do you have a knife? Why is it all bloody?

**Shit!**

I take the hunting knife out of Demyx's hand and shove it in my pocket out of sight. I can't believe I was so careless!

"You can tell me, Ax," Demyx says looking at me concerned.

I quickly read his expression thinking of a plan. I know what he's thinking, so I decide to play the part.

"It's no big deal, Dem, just a way of dealing with stress," I say smiling weakly. I try to let my eyes tear up a bit.

"I can't believe your cutting yourself! That's so stupid! You saw what happened to Zexion! How could you do that to yourself?" he says hitting the steering wheel. I never told him I cut myself, he assumed it all on his own.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," I say looking down at my hands feigning shame.

"You better fucking stop! Give me the knife," he says holding out his hand.

I tense up at his request. I stop my face from twisting into a scowl. **No one** is getting this knife from me. They will have to kill me first.

"I can't give it to you" I say not making a move to give him the knife.

"Then you're just going to keep on doing it! Just give me the stupid knife," screeches Demyx.

I can feel the Entity stir inside me. The knife is not stupid! I glare at Demyx feeling it well up in my eyes, "No."

Demyx looks shocked at my tone, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I told you I'll stop! The knife belonged to Reno, okay? I can't give it to you," I say harshly pushing all my bad feelings deep down where I can't feel them anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ax," Demyx says sadly.

"Just drive. I don't want to talk about this," I say shortly. I don't want to think about Reno. I'm pissed Demyx made me bring up the subject. It's something you just don't talk about with me.

We drive to school in silence. When we park I jump out of the car and walk away from Demyx quickly. That was the closest anyone has ever come to finding out about my hobby.

I'm scared.

I don't want to hurt Demyx, but if he finds out too much I'm going to have to. I'll have to keep a distance from him for a while. I might have to make a few scars on my arms to make the cutting story seem believable.

I walk through the hallways of school smiling and waving at my fellow classmates. They think we're friends, but we are not. I'm not really close to them, even though they think we are. I fake interest in their lives, I pretend to care, I joke and laugh with them, but I don't have any feelings for them. I could kill them and not feel a bit of guilt over it.

It would be stupid to kill someone in my own school though. I'm not that dumb.

The bell rings right when I get my locker open.

"Shit," I mutter grabbing my books and slamming the locker door shut. I rush up three flights of stairs to my classroom. I'm out of breath when I enter the Science room. I take my seat praying that Mr. Vexen didn't notice me being late.

"I see you're late again, Mr. Bathory. I believe that's detention," drawls Mr. Vexen, spinning around in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vexen," I say smiling congenially. I hate this man with a passion. He is nothing but a failed scientist that takes his anger out on his students. He gets a power trip from handing out detentions.

"Detention is after school until 3:45. Hopefully it teaches you not to be late again," sneers Mr. Vexen.

"Hopefully," I reply tilting my head while keeping a pleasant smile on my face.

He stares me down for a few seconds before starting his lecture. I keep a level blank stare on him until he looks away. I'm not afraid of him. He should **not** challenge me.

We are starting the chapter on Anatomy now. I flip through the textbook looking at the pictures. The drawings aren't very realistic. The liver isn't that weird purplish color; it's more of a dirty brown.

I take notes like a good student even though I could probably teach this subject better than any teacher in this school. I glance at the clock anxious to leave. I want the day to be over. I want to get out of here. I feel trapped.

Mr. Vexen stops talking, finally, and gives us our homework. I saw it on the board earlier and did it while he was talking. Most of the other students around me don't seem very concerned about getting their homework done.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that guy that got killed last night?" asks Riku turning to face my row.

I freeze in my seat looking up interested in the conversation.

"Oh my god, what happened?" gasps a girl named Selphie.

"This guy was found in an alley completely gutted. Intestines were everywhere," says Riku like he's talking about a TV show. Although he probably saw it on the news, so technically he is talking about a TV show.

"Ew, that's sick. What happened to him?" asks Hayner from behind me.

"Someone murdered him, the police are talking about a serial killer," answers Riku gravely..

As if my day couldn't go any worse I am now being called a serial killer. Although it is very flattering to have my accomplishments recognized.

"Yeah, they want to start a curfew," says a girl named Olette sitting in front of me.

"You gotta be kidding me," I groan shutting my textbook. They just keep making it more of a challenge for me. A curfew isn't going to stop me, it's just going to make things more interesting.

"It's either that or get your throat slit," says Olette looking at me seriously.

I roll my eyes. **I'm** not the one who should be worried about that.

"That's really scary. Hopefully the police catch him," squeaks Selphie.

Not a chance in hell I'll get caught.

The bell rings loudly. Everyone gets up from their seats in a rush to get out the door. I follow behind them slowly. My next class is only a floor down, I don't need to rush.

"Mr. Bathory, you're slacking off in my class. I want to see some effort out of you," Mr. Vexen says to me as I walk past his desk.

I turn to face him, "I get A's on every test and do all my homework. How am I slacking?"

"Your participation points are quite low. Your grade is just hovering above a C," says Mr. Vexen smiling pompously.

"I don't agree with that grade," I say. My voice stays calm but I glare at him with pure hatred. I feel the knife weighing in my pocket. He's a poor excuse for a human being. He only gives me bad grades out of spite. I already know everything he teaches. Everything I do in this class is flawless without any effort.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," replies Mr. Vexen turning back to grading papers on his desk.

I storm out of the room feeling rage build up in my gut. I push past students in the hallway getting as far away from that man as possible. I deserve a good grade! He has no right lowering my grade like that!

I stomp into my 2nd period class, throwing my books down on my desk. I take deep breathes to calm myself down. I can't break my charade. Mr. Vexen will get what's coming to him, but for now I need to forget about it.

The rest of the day goes by without any more incidents. I act normally around everyone while the Entity inside of me tries to claw its way to the surface. I take notes and answer questions in class while my whole being is screaming for blood.

I am furious.

But I don't let it show.

I avoid Demyx and Zexion most of the day. I don't want them having some weird intervention for a problem I don't even have. Zexion use to cut himself back in like middle school, so he'll probably make a big deal over this. I just don't have the patience for that right now.

When the final bell rings I grab my stuff and head downstairs to the detention room. The detention room is a small windowless room near the office that contains a few desks for the naughty students and a bigger desk for the teacher on detention duty. I'm the first one in the room surprisingly.

Although you can't count on delinquents to be punctual.

I sit down in a desk in the far back of the room away from the teacher desk. I swear to God if Mr. Vexen is on detention duty I will shoot myself.

A few kids start to trickle into the room. We all sit away from each other. You don't make friends in detention.

Luckily it's Mrs. Aerith that has detention duty.

"Okay, roll call. Seifer?" says Mrs. Aerith.

"Here," replies a guy sitting in the back row with me. He's wearing a long coat and a beanie. I've seen him picking on kids before.

"Larxene?"

"Here," calls a blonde girl in a sickly sweet voice. She's a known bitch.

"Axel?"

"Here," I say raising my hand quickly.

"Hayner?"

"Present!" says Hayner enthusiastically. He always gets detention for doing stupid things in class.

"Roxas?"

"Here," mutters a kid sitting two seats in front of me a row over. I've never heard that name before. I know everyone at this school but I've never heard of him.

"Okay, just be quiet and we all can bear through this," says Mrs. Aerith nicely. She sits behind her desk and pulls out a book.

I stare at the back of Roxas' head. He seems familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him before. I rack my brain for a memory of a Roxas. Maybe he's in one of my classes and I just don't notice him. He seems like the quiet type. But how could I have _not_ noticed him!

I stare at the back of his head trying to place where I've seen hair like that before.

Roxas pulls out some homework and starts solving math problems. I strain my eyes to see the name, Roxas Strife. It still doesn't ring any bells.

I'm starting to feel frustrated. I _know_ him!

Seifer looks over at me strangely, like he's wondering why I'm staring so intensely at Roxas. I look down at my desk and start to study the drawings carved into the desk.

Someone wrote _school sucks_ in big blocky letters.

There's a picture of a happy face smoking a joint.

Apparently MD loves TL.

There are doodles of hearts.

I study the graffiti on the desk trying to reason what the point of it was. Why don't they just write it on a piece of paper? It's not like any of this stuff is making a big statement or anything. What if TL breaks up with MD?

Sometimes I don't understand people.

"Alright, you guys have been good so I'm going to let you out early. Make sure I don't see you in detention again," announces Mrs. Aerith standing up from the desk.

Everyone stands up hurriedly and files out of the room. I'm behind Roxas. I still can't figure out where I know him from!

I quicken my pace in the hallway to match his, "Hey."

"Hey," he says looking over at me nervously. His eyes are a bright blue.

"Have I met you before?" I blurt out.

"Um…," he studies my face for a second, "I don't think I've ever met you before. I just moved here, but maybe you know my brother or something."

"Oh, who's your brother?" I ask.

"Cloud Strife, he's a police officer," replies Roxas pushing open the front school door.

Now I remember! That police officer from last night looks just like Roxas!

"I don't know, maybe," I shrug. It's full out raining now. We stand under the shelter part of the entrance.

"What's with the tattoos?" asks Roxas suddenly turning to me.

I reach up and touch the dark triangles on my face, "I like tattoos."

"Face tattoos are a little extreme," says Roxas.

"I like the extreme," I reply grinning wildly. He looks at me stunned.

A car horn beeps from the parking lot making him break eye contact. I see a car horn idling through the rain. Roxas gets up gathering his books.

"See you around," he says smiling shyly.

"Yeah, see you around," I reply smiling back.

I watch him run through the rain to the cop car. I feel…different. Not the rage of the Entity or annoyed like I usually feel around people. I feel happy. I feel content. I haven't felt like this in years. I'm not sure if I've ever felt like this at all in my whole life. Was it because of Roxas?

This is…strange?

* * *

**I know...nobody was killed...yet.**

**It's going to heat up when Axel's web of lies begin to catch up with him.**

**Just some funfacts for this fic:**

**The Entity was the name that the infamous serial killer Ted Bundy gave his murderous feelings while on death row.**

**Axel's last name Bathory is taken from Elizabeth Bathory who was the Blood Countess. She killed and tortured hundreds of virgin girls in her castle.**

**I'm trying my hardest to make Axel the mindset of a killer.**

**But I'm leaving out the necrophilia and sexual assault of most killers.**

**Axel kills for the thrill of killing.**

**Man I can't wait to write the twists!**

**"The Review Button wants _you_ to press it," says Uncle Sam.**


	3. Acid Bath

**Forever!**

**This took forever I tell you!**

**It's probaly the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Enjoy it's looooong-ness.**

**Disclaimer: They are KH characters. Oh how I wish I owned them.**

* * *

Chapter 3

If your morning is bad, your day is bad.

My morning was terrible.

My mom nagged me about not calling her the night I stayed at Demyx's house and started gossiping about the serial killer on the streets nonstop. I wanted to throw my bowl of apple jacks at her freaking head. She was like a chirpy little bird that wouldn't shut up.

But I played the pleasant son like I always do.

I throw my book into my locker with too much force. It clangs against the metal locker loudly.

I'm pissed.

I just want to go home and sleep. I need a rest. My head needs some time to catch up with everything.

I turn around when someone taps me on the shoulder. Zexion is standing behind me his face an emotionless mask. I'm only friends with Zexion because Demyx is friends with him and Demyx is the closest I have ever gotten to a real friend. Truthfully I find Zexion to be sort of creepy with his obsession with books and blank personality. I can't read him. I feel like he can see right into my head. I always try to make my mind blank around him, but it's impossible. I always think of my deepest darkest secrets.

I really hope he doesn't read minds.

Zexion grabs my arm and shoves my sleeve up.

I try to pull my arm back but his grip is too firm. Luckily I made a few shallow cuts on my forearm last night just in case this happens. The cuts are scabbed over and look older than they really are. I know they would fool Demyx, but I'm not sure about Zexion.

Zexion studies the cuts for a moment before roughly jerking my arm to lead my down the hallway.

This morning just keeps getting better and better!

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" I say trying to get my arm out of his grasp. I didn't know he is this strong. My circulation is being cut-off.

Zexion doesn't reply and continues to march me down the hallway. People look at us with mild interest. I feel like I'm being paraded around like a show dog.

Zexion kicks the bathroom door open and shoves me inside. I stumble back away from the door pulling my sleeve down.

I need to keep in character.

If he punches me then I just have to take it.

I am depressed and attention starved so I cut myself.

"Get out," orders Zexion looking at the frightened freshman washing his hands. The kid hurries out of the bathroom leaving me alone with Zexion.

I start to feel uncomfortable with Zexion glaring at me, "So…the bathroom is clean today. That's unusual."

"I can't believe you," spits Zexion angrily.

"What's not to believe?" I say pretending to be confused.

"Do you have any idea how idiotic you are?" snarls Zexion.

"You dragged me into the bathroom to call me stupid? Whatever dude," I drawl starting to walk towards the door. Maybe I can get out and avoid this altogether. I should have thought of a better lie for Demyx.

Zexion grabs my arm and swings me away from the door, "Care to explain the scars on your arms?"

"You've been talking to Demyx, haven't you?" I say wiggling a finger at him. The best way to deal with Zexion is to act like an idiot. He likes feeling superior.

"Actually I have. What the hell are you thinking?!" says Zexion his face growing livid.

"I don't know," I frown.

"I can't believe you! You saw what I went through to stop! What do you even have to be depressed about?!" he says heatedly.

"What were you sad about Zexy? Huh? What had you down in the dumps?" I say back with an angry edge to my voice. He has two normal parents, a nice house, and a sheltered little life. He doesn't know shit.

Zexion's glare gets colder, "We're talking about you right now. What are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I say back icily.

The Entity wants to hurt him. Zexion is a threat to your friendship with Demyx. Zexion is too smart, he'll figure it out. Smack his temple against the sink and put some water on the floor. Make it look like an accident. No one would ever find out.

I shake my head trying to get these thoughts out of my head.

I don't want to kill him. He didn't do anything wrong!

"Fine, don't tell me. But I swear to God if you don't stop cutting I will drag you to a shrink so you can get over your fucking _problems_," says Zexion his eyes flashing dangerously.

I'm so sick of people. I would be fine if I didn't have all these people watching my every move! The world would be such a better place if there weren't any people!

"I told Demyx I already stopped! So that won't be necessary."

I brush past Zexion and push the door open. I don't care if he's mad at me. I don't care if he runs crying to Demyx. I just **don't care.**

I'm angry, but like always I act like the _normal_ me.

My emotions feel like an ocean during a hurricane. Swelling up and then being pushed back down only to rise up again with more force.

I'm mad and I'm not exactly sure why.

I go back to my locker and grab my science book out before rushing up the stairs. The hallways are mostly empty so the bell must be about to ring. I sprint down the hallway towards Mr. Vexen's room.

I'm almost there!

I'm not going to be late!

_Ding Ding Ding_

FUCK! FUCK MY LIFE! I HATE THAT FUCKING BELL!

I whip the door open and stomp to my seat. I can feel Mr. Vexen's eyes watching me as I sit down. Some of the other students look at me curiously. I ignore them. I concentrate on calming down. I just need a moment to push it all back down. Just a moment…to relax....

"Mr. Bathory, late again I see."

Damn it! I look up from my desk at Mr. Vexen. My whole body is tensed for a fight. I clench my hands into fists under my desk. I need to stay in control.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Come see me after school," replies Mr. Vexen getting up from his desk.

I grit my teeth and stare down at my desk again. I don't listen to the lecture. I don't take notes. I don't bother to write down the homework.

I just want to go home and cool down, but now I have to stay and deal with Mr. Vexen!

My fists start to shake.

I can see Riku looking at me worriedly. I am sick and tired of pretending. I'm sick and tired of fighting myself everyday! I want to give in. I want blood. I want to watch the light fade out of eyes. I want my deeds documented on the news!

I just need to be patient.

"Are you okay, Axel?" whispers Riku.

"Just peachy," I hiss back.

Six hours and twenty-three minutes until school ends.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Vexen?"

School is finally over. I skipped most of my classes and lunch. I can't risk my anger being let out on the wrong person. I couldn't sit at the lunch table today. I didn't want to be around my "friends" with all the sharp forks and knives. I can't trust myself.

"Yes, please take a seat," says Mr. Vexen gesturing to a desk in the front row. I sit down without saying anything.

"Punctuality is an important trait. A trait you don't seem to have Mr. Bathory," he stops and sneers down at me, "I don't like your attitude."

I glare up at him feeling my eye twitch in annoyance.

"In fact, I just don't like you altogether, Mr. Bathory," he says returning my glare.

"The feeling is mutual," I mutter.

"I hate angsty little teenagers. I hate teaching your generation of losers day after day. And you, Mr. Bathory, I particularly have taken a dislike to."

I don't say anything to him. He's not worth the waste of my breath.

"I've given you an F in my class. You're going to retake my class again and again and I'm going to fail you each time. I've conveniently lost all of your homework and tests. Without the credits of my class you will not be able to graduate. You really should just drop out now, Mr Bathory," leers Mr. Vexen smiling malicously.

"Mmm, there's a little problem with that," I say getting up from the desk, "The people I don't like, don't live very long."

I reach into my pocket and pull out my knife. It glints in the light.

"Wh-what?" he stutters staring at the knife confused.

"You're pretty dense, aren't you?" I laugh moving closer to him. He backs away still thrown by the situation.

"I'm going to kill you Mr. Vexen. You should really be careful about the people you decide to mess with," I say coolly. I smile at the expression of uncomprehending shock on his face. He still doesn't understand. I'll just have to demonstrate.

I swipe the knife in an arc at him lightning fast. Mr. Vexen's eyes widen. He looks unharmed until blood starts to gush out of a cruelly deep cut in his neck. A gurgling noise comes out of his mouth as he clenches his hands around his throat.

Crimson blood drips down to the floor. Mr. Vexen opens and closes his mouth like a fish before sinking down to his knees. More gurgling noises come from his mouth like he's trying to say something.

"What's that, Mr. Vexen? Speak up!" I say leaning down and cupping a hand around my ear. I smile at the blood pooling on the floor. Adrenaline is pulsing through my veins and it feels fantastic!

Mr. Vexen's heaving chest begins to weaken. I can see the strength start to fade from his body. I lean closer to look into his green eyes.

My green eyes are better. His eyes look like mossy pond water.

I see the life start to fade out. I use to think it was a myth. I though people just died. They just died and nothing happened. But I can feel his life leaving him like wisps of smoke. I can see his eyes growing dimmer as more life escapes from his body. After a few minutes there is no more light left. His body is completely still.

Mr. Vexen is no more.

I stand up from the body putting my knife back in my pocket. My work isn't done yet. I walk to the back of the room and root through the cabinets looking for what I need. We did an experiment with this chemical a few weeks ago so I know it's somewhere around here. I find it behind a few dissecting trays.

Two bottles of sulfuric acid.

I put the bottles on a desk and rush out of the room. Luckily no one else is on the 3rd floor at this time. The janitors only clean on Wednesdays and Fridays. Most of the teachers go home at 3:30 and it's 4 o' clock now.

I open one of the janitor's closets and pull out a janitor cart. There's a big garbage bin and bunch of cleaning supplies.

Exactly what I need.

I push the cart into Mr. Vexen's room. I make sure the wheels don't run in the pool of blood. I grab a garbage bag out of the cart and rip a head and arm holes in it. I don't want to get any _more_ blood on me. I put the garbage bag on and grab onto one of Mr. Vexen's limp arms.

He's heavier than he looks.

I nudge him into the garbage bin on the cart. He just barely fits inside of it when he's curled up.

I grab some paper towels and a bottle of cleaner off the cart. I try to sop up some of the blood, but there is way too much. All I'm doing is smearing the blood across the floor. I grab the mop and push it in the puddle of blood. I soak as much up as I can before rinsing the mop out in the dirty water on the bucket.

I'm not very good with cleaning things. My mom usually takes care of the mopping and stuff, but I know the general idea of it.

After most of the blood is mopped up I grab the paper towels again and set to work on getting rid of every drop of blood. I can't risk someone finding the blood. I need to make it seem like Mr. Vexen disappeared into thin air.

The floor is now sparkling clean. I can practically see myself in it.

Now I just need to get rid of the body.

I dump the mop water out and fill it up with clean water from the sink. I pour the water in the garbage bin with Mr. Vexen. I fill the bin up halfway. I need water for the sulfuric acid to react right.

I grab a bottle of sulfuric acid from the desk and dump the whole thing in the garbage bin. Immediately the liquid starts to boil and spit. Mr. Vexen's skin becomes blackened, like he's being burned. I grab another bottle and dump it in. The boiling gets harsher. A weird smell drafts from the bin, it smells like baking soda and a campfire. Mr. Vexen's skin seems to be melting away. I can see red tissue start to show through.

Perfect.

Soon there won't be any body left to find.

I pull my makeshift garbage bag smock off and stash it in the janitor's cart. I take one last look around trying to remember if I got everything. I took care of the body, the blood, the knife. What am I forgetting?

His car!

Damn it!

The police will figure out that Mr. Vexen never left the school if I leave his car in the parking lot! Then they'll realize someone in the school killed him! And some idiot will mention I was meeting him after school!

I rush to his desk hoping he doesn't keep his keys in his pocket. I wouldn't be able to get them out of the acid bath without burning my arm off.

I find his keys under a pile of papers luckily.

I grab a pair of dissecting gloves off his desk too. I stash the objects in my pocket with my knife.

I push the janitor's cart out of the room towards the elevator. The school only has an elevator for the handicapped kids and janitors carts. Everyone else has to run up and down stairs.

I don't think it's fair.

One day I'm just going to break my leg on purpose so I have an excuse to use the elevator, although it doesn't really matter if I'm late anymore.

I smile to myself. I won't ever have to deal with that old frog harassing me about being late again. I feel good. The ocean inside me is calm now.

When I get to the first floor I push the janitor's cart out the backdoor to the dumpsters. The solution needs a week to completely corrode the body. I push the cart between the dumpster and the wall, covering it with a few cardboard boxes and other assorted garbage to hide it from view.

I'll come back and dump what's rest of the body down the rain sewer in a week.

Nobody uses this dumpster much anyway. The janitors usually throw their garbage in the dumpster on the north side of the school.

I don't have anything to worry about.

I walk back inside the school just as the detention kids are filing out of the detention room. I can see Roxas' blonde head in the group. I walk faster to catch up with him. I don't know what I'm going to say to him, I just know I want to talk to him.

"Hey," I say falling into step beside him.

He looks over at me and smiles, "Hey. Were you in detention? I didn't see you."

"Oh, I stayed after school to do a project. What did you do to get detention again?" I ask. He doesn't seem like a bad kid. They usually don't even give new kids detention. What did he do?

"I…uh…was late for Mr. Vexen's class. He didn't believe that I got lost," replies Roxas frowning a little.

I laugh a little at the irony, "He's a jerk."

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to deal with him. What happened to your hand? Are you bleeding?" asks Roxas looking down at my slightly blood covered hands with a nauseous look.

I curse myself internally for not remembering to check my hands for blood, "Uh, no, it's just paint. I was doing an art project."

Hopefully Roxas isn't in art because we are actually working on sculptures.

"Oh thank god, I hate blood," sighs Roxas the color returning to his face.

I smile a little at his comment.

We reach the front door and sunlight causes us to both squint.

"Well, I have to get home. I'll see you later," I say walking down the steps.

"Bye," waves Roxas sitting down on a bench to probably wait for his brother.

I walk to the parking lot pushing the unlock button on his keys hoping to find Mr. Vexen's car.

Why do I like talking to Roxas so much? He's the complete opposite of me. I love blood. He gets queasy looking at it. I loathe cops. His brother is a cop. I'm a cold blooded killer. He's…he's just innocent.

But for some reason I want to talk to him. I like being around him. I haven't had one thought of killing him. I don't even want to think of him dead.

I've never thought about a person like that before. I have always had a thought of killing everyone I have met. Some more than others, but there's always that initial thought of killing them.

_Beep beep._

An old mud brown car lights up when I point the key remote at it. This must be the car!

I put the dissecting gloves on before opening the door. I don't want to leave any fingerprints.

But that won't matter anyway.

I'm going to make sure this car is at the bottom of the deepest part of the river within the next hour.

No one is going to know what happened to Mr. Vexen.

And after a week, no one is going to care.

* * *

**I was going to wait to kill Vexen. But...I hate filler chapters.**

**Sulfuric acid has been used to dispose of bodies!**

**I wanted to make this murder not so random and sloppy.**

**Review? Or Axel will come to your house.....**

**:O**


	4. Growing

**I picked up this story again. **

**I have some good ideas for it.**

**And I watched my first ever Anime show.I understand so much more now.  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah Bleep Blah Blah  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Vexen didn't show up to school the next day of course. I wasn't surprised at all by this fact. But many students and teachers spent most of the day gossiping about where he could be. Vexen has never missed a day of school. He's always there to spread unhappiness and detention.

Well…was always there.

I smile to myself and go back to solving math problems.

I've been in a wonderful mood all day. I haven't had any homicidal thoughts at all. It's like The Entity doesn't even exist in me anymore. I haven't talked to Demyx or Zexion yet today. But I will deal with them at lunch. I'm sure Zexion is over his little fit.

"Hey Axel, do you know what the answer to number 16 is?" asks Hayner tapping me on the shoulder.

I jump not expecting the tap. All the nerves that had been gone all day coil up through my muscles all over again. The peace I felt is completely gone. I feel The Entity rising up somewhere in my chest.

All it took was one little tap to put me on edge again.

What's going to push me over the edge this time?

"X equals 2Y to the tenth power," I growl back wanting to tell him to pay attention and do his own fucking work.

"Oh! Thanks, Ax," replies Hayner happily not noticing the tone in my voice.

I take a deep breath trying to get back my calmness. But it's no use. I'm all keyed up again. I grind my teeth in frustration.

I could ask Hayner if he saw something out of the window. And keep insisting something was there until he finally gets up to go check. The window is already open. It would only take one shove. I could say he fell. Or I could say he jumped. We're on the 3rd floor. There's no way he would survive the fall. His brains would be splattered across the student parking lot.

I shake my head trying to get rid of these thoughts.

That would never work! Some of the other students might see me shove him. Plus I'd rather not deal with everyone asking me about it when they hear I saw him fall.

I'm disgusted with myself! That is about the saddest murder I have ever thought up! I wouldn't even call that murder; it's more like assisted suicide.

_Brrrrrrrrriiiiinnnggg!!!!!_

I jolt out of my thoughts as the bell for lunch rings. I turn in my finished homework and follow the rest of the students out into the hallway. I don't like being in the crowded hallway. I don't like people bumping into me and standing in the middle of the way I'm walking. I can't help but keep a permanent sneer on my face on the way to my locker.

"Hey, Axel!"

I cringe at **that **voice.

I try to compose my face into a more pleasant expression before turning around to face **her**. Larxene is a girl that has had some sort of weird crush on me since like 4th grade. She just won't leave me alone. I have politely told her that I only see her as a friend, but she still thinks I will be hers one day. It's kind of sad. But she's too annoying to actually have sympathy for.

"Hi, Larxene," I reply to the blonde girl. She is actually an attractive girl, just not my type.

"How are you?" asks Larxene smiling in an adoring way at me.

"Good. You?" I say resisting letting my expression become a scowl.

"Oh I've been wonderful! Did you hear Vexen was absent today? I hate his class," says Larxene happily flipping her hair.

My lips twitch upwards at the mention of Vexen, "Yeah, I heard. Hopefully he'll never come back."

"Knowing him, he will be back by tomorrow," groans Larxene.

"Yeah, probably," I say. I can't help but feel gleeful when people mention Vexen. He is…so far…the only person that I have actually killed that I got to know beforehand. And it made it all the sweeter when I got to snuff out that worthless bastard's life.

"So I was wondering…," I focus back on Larxene, "…If you wanted to eat lunch with me today?"

"I can't," I say, "I really need to talk to Demyx about something."

"Oh…couldn't you talk to him later?" tries Larxene.

I take a deep breath to keep my cool, "I'm sorry, it's really important."

"So I'm not important?" asks Larxene icily. Her bitch side is starting to come out.

"I'm sorry…I just really need to talk to him," I say trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh whatever, Axel! You don't need to be a jerk to me! Talk to me when you're in a better mood!" explodes Larxene. She does another flip of her hair and stomps off down the hallway in a dramatic huff.

It's like she thinks I care.

One day I should just grab her purse and pull out all of her noxious make up and shove it down her pale throat. Then chase after that with her hairspray. Maybe _then_ she would leave me alone! Maybe it would kill her and she would _definitely_ leave me alone.

I sigh before opening my locker and shoving my books in it. I'm already late for lunch because of Larxene. I might as well not even bother eating now. All the food is going to be cold leftovers.

I slam my locker closed and stroll down the hallway to the cafeteria.

I'm pissed off. But I need to calm down so I can talk to Demyx. I don't want to upset him and Zexion any more. But I feel so angry. For no real reason! The fact that I can't feel peace makes me even more ticked off.

I walk into the cafeteria and look around. Everyone is already sitting down with their food. I walk over to the usual table. Demyx and Zexion are sitting there already. But someone else is there too.

That Roxas kid from detention is awkwardly sitting next to Demyx as he fires question after question at him. Demyx likes new people. He usually tries to take the timid ones under his wing.

"Hey," I say sitting down.

Zexion glares at me unhappily. I guess he isn't over what happened yesterday. I don't really care.

"Hi Axel! This is Roxas. He's new," chirps Demyx happily. He doesn't stay mad long. His attention span is too short for him to focus on one thing for very long.

"Yeah, we've met," I say looking at him.

Roxas looks terribly nervous. He's hunched down in his seat and is gripping his hands together. I don't know why he's so nervous. Demyx is easy to get along with. And Zexion isn't _that_ scary.

Well he is a bit scarier since my arrival at the table. But it's all for show, Zexion won't do anything.

"Why aren't you eating, Ax?" asks Demyx looking at the empty table in front of me.

I look at his tray of…well I'm really sure what it is, "I wasn't hungry."

"Yeah, this stuff is pretty freaking gross. I'm about to swear off food forever!" exclaims Demyx.

"Yeah, you do that," I say rolling my eyes.

"So are you still good for tonight?" asks Demyx suddenly.

I think back on any plans I had made for tonight. I was going to go downtown to…blow off some steam. I don't remember making any plans with Demyx, "What's going on tonight?"

"Death Creatures Alive Part 5!!" yells Demyx practically jumping over the table at me.

"Oh, that stupid movie," I grumble. Demyx is obsessed with this series of brainless horror movies. It's nothing but a gore fest with a loosely based plot.

I'd rather not waste my time seeing people "seemingly" die on screen.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Namine and Riku are going to come! You can come to if you want, Roxas," says Demyx looking at Roxas.

"Um…sure," says Roxas timidly like he didn't expect to be brought into the conversation.

"We're going at 6. I can pick you up," offers Demyx.

"Alright," replies Roxas.

_Brrrrrrrriiiiinnngg!!!_

The bell that ends lunch rings loudly. Everyone at the table gets up and starts toward the door back to the hallway. I catch Demyx's arm as he throws away his mostly uneaten lunch, "Do you think you could give me a ride home from school?"

"Oh! Sure," replies Demyx.

"Thanks," I say before running off to grab my books from my locker.

For some reason I am fascinated with Roxas. I actually want to go to the stupid movie so I can maybe learn something new about him. I just get this vibe from him. And I always feel calm when I'm around him. Although now that I'm back in the sea of students my nerves are back to their normal frayed to the root selves.

I keep having to remind myself to keep acting like my normal pleasant self.

But it's getting harder and harder. It feels like The Entity is getting stronger. I can usually hold it back for a week after...a stress relief. But it only lasted a day this time! I'm not sure where I went wrong. All I can feel is this weird tension in my chest. And its more pronounced than usual. I can't stop thinking of blood. I can't stop thinking of the glint of my knife.

And I'm not sure if I like this change in me or not.

* * *

**Not much happened.**

**But I wanted to end it before Demyx giving Axel a ride home.**

**Because a lot of stuff is going to happen next chapter.**

**Review? And a closet monster will bake you muffins every morning!  
**


	5. Aggravation

Hey Guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I have been writing for my stories! It's just a slow process. But more updates will be happening!

* * *

The day drew to a dreary end without anything of interest to commit to memory. I heard a few more rumors about where Mr. Vexen could possibly be. None of them were even close to the wonderful truth. I felt a wickedly satisfying feeling of superiority. Nobody would ever know what really happened to Mr. Vexen. His flesh is slowly liquefying as I walk towards Demyx's car. I feel a tingle down my spine as I imagine his body decaying in the beautiful way that nature intended. The acid should be slowly liquefying his muscular tissue by now and the skeleton should be next. Then Mr. Vexen will cease to exist except in the thoughts of school board in need of a new science teacher.

I know that most people would think my fascination with post mortem human anatomy is fucked up. But I think some people's obsession with The Hills is fucked up. Everybody has something that they have an undying thirst to know every detail about. I just really find the process of death to be a great mystery that I intend to solve.

My thoughts flicker back to my current situation when Demyx slams his car door shut. He gives me a sidelong glance as he starts the car. I rest my feet on the dashboard and wait for Demyx to say whatever he's working up the nerve to confront me about. Demyx is not a master at hiding his thoughts, especially from me. I'm going to guess it has something to do with what me and Zexion discussed earlier.

"So Death Creatures Alive Part 5 is going to be sick! I heard it's going to be 5 times bloodier than the original. And that one guy comes back to life and fucks shit up! Apparently they use pig blood in this one instead of corn syrup to make it look realistic. Isn't that gross?" jabbers Demyx. I raise my eyebrows and rattle off lame responses at appropriate times while Demyx goes into a long explanation of how awesome this stupid movie is going to be. Demyx doesn't need much input from other people to have a conversation.

We wait at the stop light to get out of the parking lot. It's a mad house after school. The stop light always seems to stubbornly stay red. I look out the window and watch people walk through the parking lot doing stupid teenage things. I let Demyx become background music to my thoughts. I don't understand how everyone's outlook can change after a bell rings. It's like all the worries that plague the student body suddenly disappear as soon as it becomes 3 o' clock on a Friday afternoon. Everything is exactly the same, but everyone becomes completely different. The quiet girls are loud. The over achievers are making plans for a beer connection. The pushy jocks become jello in their girlfriend's manicured hands. Everybody puts on their weekend faces and leave their school faces shoved under their forgotten homework.

I hate to say it, but I am exactly, if not more, two faced than they are. I can look down on them all I want, but I'll still be hiding my real self from everybody but the people I kill. It's kind of funny how my victims literally take my secret to their grave.

A flash of gold catches my eye and I see Roxas traversing his way through the parking lot with his shoulders hunched up in a guarded position. He makes his way over to the cop car stealthily parked under the big oak tree by the school sign. My fellow students keep giving the squad car worried looks. I can barely make out the glint of the sunglasses belonging to the cop I talked to a couple nights ago.

Roxas jumps into the squad car and I wonder why he looks so damn nervous all the time. He's always seems to be in a state high alert. Like the world's apocalypse is just around the corner.

The light turns green and Demyx punches the gas to get as far away from school as fast as possible. I bang my head on the seat rest so hard I feel the metal bar through the thick covering of foam. "Whoa! I'm trying to live past 20 Dem!" I blurt gripping the armrests.

"Sorry, I hate that light", grins Demyx while letting off the gas. I roll my eyes and continue looking out of the window with mild interest.

"Sooooo, what happened when you had to see Vexen after school yesterday?" asks Demyx casually.

"Huh? Oh nothing new, he lectured me like a slimy little frog and I tried not to listen", I reply my hands starting to sweat a bit. Demyx is the first person to remember I had to see him after school.

"Did he say anything about not coming to school or anything?" asks Demyx eagerly.

"Nope", I say shortly. I would much rather get off this subject.

"That's so weird that he just disappeared without a trace. I heard Mr. Fair talking to the secretary about how his neighbors never saw him come home. I wonder what happened to him", speculated Demyx.

"I don't know", I reply wiping my sweaty hands on my school pants.

"What if that serial killer got him? I mean, nobody liked that old toad, but that's a harsh fate even for him."

"Yeah haha", I mutter. I don't know if Demyx is just making lucky guesses or trying to allude to me that he knows more than I thought he did. I feel my chest tightening up with worry. If Demyx can piece this together so easily then the police will be busting down my door within days.

"Do you feel okay, Ax? You look kinda pale", asks Demyx searching my face.

"I just haven't eaten all day. I feel kind of woozy", I reply, which isn't a complete lie. I really haven't eaten all day and my head has become a fuzz of thoughts flitting around my head with speculation on how much the cops could know. Demyx could just be fumbling his way to the truth. He hasn't said anything concrete about me killing Mr. Vexen. I'm just being paranoid. There is no possible way Demyx is even remotely perceptive enough to discover the Entity.

"Please don't tell me you're manorexic", laughs Demyx.

"You caught me", I smile sarcastically, "I'll grab something when I get home."

"Yeah good idea", replies Demyx. An awkward silence thickens the air in the car. I look out the window and wait for Demyx to start jabbering again, but he silently keeps his eyes on the road. My skin starts to prickle in apprehension. I can sense Demyx racking his brain for a way to bring up a touchy subject. I look at the street signs desperately. We're still quite a few blocks away from my house.

"So I heard you talked to Zexion", starts Demyx.

I cut him off quickly, "Dem, this whole thing is really no big deal. You guys don't need to worry."

"I know. I know. I was just wondering if this had anything….to do with…you know….next week", Demyx says in an uncharacteristically solemn voice.

Next week? What's next week? I rack my brain for a reason next week would have any significance, but I don't recall anything. I quickly decide to bullshit my way through this conversation until I figure out what Dem is talking about.

"No it doesn't have anything to do with…that. It was just stress, like I told you", I reply.

"Oh…well I know you've been pretty torn up since Reno died and I thought the…anniversary of his death could have been getting to you. I mean…I'm here for you man. You don't have to deal with this alone, you know?" says Demyx in that 'so sorry for your loss' voice that plagued every conversation I had those terrible weeks after what happened to Reno. I close my eyes and silently curse myself for forgetting that next week is November 15. I feel the Entity rise up and wrap itself around my shoulders in a cold embrace. I promised I would never let that date leave my mind. A guilt deeper than any emotion I have ever felt racks my body.

"Ax…" Demyx says softly.

"Yeah?" I whisper numbly. How could I forget the most defining moment in my life? The reason why everything is this way now! The reason my whole life is consumed by the Entity.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about this", Demyx says in that annoyingly soft voice.

I cringe at his words. I try not to think about Reno but he's like a ghost that haunts me at every turn, silently pointing out my guilt.

"Just…stop Dem. I don't want to talk about this," I say through gritted teeth.

"Ax, it's been a few years and I think you need to talk about it with somebody. You can't just bottle it up; it can really screw with your head."

"Are you a fucking shrink now? No! So just drop it!" I spit the words out laced with the Entity. I want to scream and rant and smash Demyx's perfectly gelled hair against the window, but I reel in the Entity and it grudgingly lets me take control of myself.

"I'm sorry Ax. I just wanted to help," says Demyx in a small voice. I can tell he is a little thrown off by my sudden anger, but I don't have much sympathy for him. He knows all too well I don't like people to mention my brother's name, much less try to get me to talk about his death.

"It's fine," I mutter.

We drive for a few minutes in silence before finally and thankfully arriving at my house. I have never been through a more aggravating car ride. I just want to sit in my room and relax for a few hours. But before I get out of the car Demyx feels the need to talk again, "Are you still going to come to the movie tonight? It's going to be a lot of fun."

"I don't know," I reply shortly.

"Everybody is going to go. We even got the new kid to come! Come on!" begs Demyx.

"Okay I'll go," I give in. I'm not really feeling social, but Demyx wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't go. Plus I want to find more out about the new kid.

"Awesome! I'll see you at 7! Death Creatures Alive Part 5!" yells Demyx.

"Yeah see you," I reply as I get out of the car and make my way into my house. I avoid my mom in the kitchen and go straight to my room to mentally prepare myself for tonight. I don't want to feel

even a wisp of the Entity while I'm watching the stupid gore fest movie.

* * *

**Sooooo Review? Give me some more motivation to write?**


End file.
